


Daddy's Little Girl pt. 3

by regina_cordibus_vestris



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, mob!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_cordibus_vestris/pseuds/regina_cordibus_vestris
Summary: teaser:You dropped a bunch of towels on some deck chairs owned by your hotel. A band was playing soft tunes to the right, and people were dancing, it was kinda nice.You dropped your cover-up on a blue deck chair to reveal your low cut one piece.“Let’s dance!” you held your hand out to Tom.“We can’t just leave the stuff” he said.“Robin will watch it! It’s a little below your pay grade to guard my purse don’t you think Batman?” you giggled and dragged Tom with you.You dragged the brunette unto the burning sand and you began to move to the music.





	Daddy's Little Girl pt. 3

Two days later you were sitting in Tom’s private plane. You were wearing a strappy pair of leather sandals with a 15 cm heel and a white, loose fitting sundress. A paper cup of coffee was standing on the table sending out that bitter sweet sent you associated with gossipy trips to Starbucks with Olivia. A couple of brown folders lay in a pile to your left. The rest of the table was littered with loose sheets of paper. It was a four person booth and you sat across from Tom and Harrison the sidekick. Harrison was leaning back, his eyes following your every move. He wasn’t quite sure they could trust you. Tom on the other hand was leaning forward, waiting for you to give them information.

“So, we are going to Rethimno on Crete. It’s a very touristy town, perfect cover really, and tourists are a huge income there so it makes sense.” you state “We’re meeting Patéras Yvískos” 

“Bless you” Harrison the sidekick said.

“It’s Greek” you glare at the sidekick. “It means Father Hibiscus”

“Hibiscus? Isn’t that a flower?” Tom asked.

“It is, now, I call him papa Hibiscus, but I’m the only one who’s aloud to” you blabber on “You two should address him as Mr. Hibiscus or sir.”

The boys were silent.

“The plan is this: when we arrive, we go straight into town to book a table at Othonas, I go into the back to talk to Papa Hibiscus. Then that night, we go eat at Othonas with Papa Hibiscus, and present the deal to him” you make quotation marks around the word ‘deal’. “Next day lunch at Pagliaccio, where we negotiate, that evening we go for round two at Othonas and seal the deal. And on the last day, we take a daytrip to Santorini”

“Why Santorini?” Tom asked.

“Oh, well, it’s mainly superstition really, but the Greek never stay there too long, including the criminals” You said.

“Do tell the story” Tom said leaning back in his seat.

“Well, it is believed that Santorini used to be the lost empire of Atlantis. Atlantis was built by the gods for the gods. But one day, some humans stumbled upon the island, found that it was a paradise and chose to settle there. The Gods didn’t think much of it at first, but the humans grew in number, after all they had everything they needed on that island.” You spoke like a true storyteller. “One day, the gods had enough, and so, they blew Atlantis up, creating a tsunami so big it destroyed all life including on Crete. Civilisation was set back hundreds, maybe even thousands of years. And so the Greeks believe Santorini to be cursed, they believe, that if you stay there for too long, the Gods will send down their wrath upon Greece again.”

You held a pause, indicating you having finished the story.

“So no one dares establish organized crime there because they’re scared of the Gods they don’t believe in?” Tom asked.

“Like I said, it’s superstition. But it’s the loophole in Greece. The back door, you might say.” You shrugged.

“Then why are we even bothering to please that flower guy?” Harrison asked.

“Call him that again and he’ll have you raped and then drowned in the toilet of a public bathroom.” You said. “And we’re bothering because I promised _all_ of Greece not just one island.”

A small smile crept onto Tom’s face.

-

You landed on Crete and were driven to your hotel by a black car with dark windows.

You each got your own room. You told the boys they had half an hour, and then you had to leave to go make a reservation at Othonas.

You changed your outfit into a slightly see-though low cut dress, with a bikini underneath.

You met the boys in the reception. They were both in white button-downs and light dress pants. You walked over to them and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons for both of them.

“Relax, the hard part isn’t until 7 pm.” You giggled at their uptight attitudes.

You all walked into the old town with you as the guide. Along the way, you’d give small pieces of information, like how that bar was dealing drugs to tourists for ridiculous prices and how that restaurant had an awful selection of wine.

You came to halt outside a wood turners shop.

“What’s with this one? Cocaine in the sawdust?” Harrison the sidekick joked.

You glared at him.

“No.” You hissed. “Nikos Siragas Is an innocent man. He’s kind and talented. He makes the most beautiful pieces of art I’ve ever seen. Daddy always buys something here, poor man needs the money. We have loads of his stuff at Frijsenborg.”

You walked inside the narrow shop. You slowly headed towards the back. An old man poked his head out from around the corner as the sound of your heels against the hardwood floor echoed through the shop.

His eyes found you and a smile spread across his face.

“Arketá!” he roared. “My little Arketá! You have grown!”

The man took you in his arms and hugged you.

“Nikos!” you giggled “it’s so good to see you again!”

You turned around and waved for the two boys to step closer.

“Nikos, this it Tom and Harrison, they’re friends of mine.” You smiled.

“Friends, huh? Why not more Arketá? Handsome young men like these!” Nikos laughed. “Tell me young Harrison, you look like someone who has interest in woodcarving!”

“I-I do?” Harrison asked.

Nikos roared with laughter and pulled Harrison further into the back to make him look at different pieces of wood.

You looked around the shop at the different pieces. They were beautiful. Bowels and cups and necklaces and rings all lined up.

“Why are we stopping here Y/N?” Tom asked.

“I always do.” You said. You then paused for a small moment, looked down and continued. “This place reminds me of my childhood. You know, before I even started self defense. Back when I was just a girl and the world was a peaceful, innocent place.”

Tom didn’t say anything, he just looked at you. He realized that that little piece of information was completely true. He just knew. He admired you for a while as you walked around the shop, looking at everything multiple times. He saw that sparkle in your eyes. Something he realized he’d seen once before, weeks ago whilst you were eating strawberries with milk and sugar. A slight smile crept unto his face at the memory.

Harrison then returned with Nikos.

“Oh!” Nikos exclaimed. “Arketá I almost forgot!”

The large man turned around in the tiny shop, he opened a drawer and took out a box.

“Arketá, I made you this.” He said and gave you the box.

You opened it and saw a beautiful necklace. It was nothing like the ones on the wall. This was a necklace made of wooden beads 1 and a half cm in diameter. Each bead had been polished to perfection.

“Oh Nikos,” you said. “It’s beautiful.”

Nikos took the delicate piece of jewelry in his rough hands; he opened the clasp and helped you put it on. It fell right above your collarbone.

You gave Nikos a kiss on the cheek and before he had any time to protest, you gave him a 50 euro note, thanked him and told him you’d visit again before you left.

Harrison and you left the shop; you walked down the narrow road for about ten meters before you noticed Tom was missing. You turned to walk back to the shop. You’d only taken two steps when the boy with the brown curls stepped out of the Woodturners shop. He had his hands in his pockets and a pleasant smile on his face.

“You left without me” he said.

You didn’t answer; you just rolled your eyes at him.

When you walked down the road to Othonas, you saw that well known tall waiter stand by the road, trying to invite costumers inside. He noticed you and you locked eyes. He then quickly turned around on his heel and ran to the back. A smile crept onto your face. A second later, the owner walked out to the street flanked by waiters.

The owner was an old man with grey hair and a large grey mustache. He was wearing a chefs apron and a huge smile, as you approached.

Tom and Harrison let you take the lead.

“Arketá!” the owner said gleefully and opened his arms wide to give you a hug.

You hugged him and the servers, then took a step back and turned to look at the two boys who had accompanied you.

“This is Tom Holland and his right hand man Harrison.” You said.

Tom noticed that you used his last name; you hadn’t done that with Nikos. This restaurant owner obviously knew who Tom was; it was plain as day in his reaction to the Holland name.

Regardless, the owner still shook hands with both Tom and Harrison.

“Could you please get the boys something to drink? I don’t think they’ve ever tried proper Ouzo” you told the tall waiter. “I’ll just go inside, say hello”

You left the two boys to be seated at a table far from the street.

You hopped inside and headed for the kitchen. You walked though and stopped at a wooden door. You looked at the nearest employee.

It was a young man with dark eyes. He nodded and you pushed the door open. Another door followed immediately after.

You knocked twice then entered.

Yet again you were met with the ever so cliché mob boss office. Though to your right Papa Hibiscus had placed an arrangement of sofas and armchairs.

But it wasn’t Papa Hibiscus behind the large wooden desk.

“Demitri?” you said confused. You hadn’t expected this. This changed everything, see, Demitri was Papa Hibiscus’ only child, his son.

“Y/N!” he stood up, with a huge grin on his face.

Demitri was taller than you by 15-20 cm. He had a smooth even tan and black curly hair. His eyes were the same colour as the ebony desk in front of him. Seeing him behind that desk was like seeing a fish out of water. Demitri was a trust found kid who spent his days in the gym or at the beach. Like with you, his father didn’t trust him with his business, the difference was that Demitri didn’t care, and you did.

Demitri walked around the desk, he was wearing a white cotton shirt and white cotton pants. He moved to give you a hug, but you stepped back in confusion.

“Where’s Patéras?” you asked.

Demitri’s smile faded.

“Arketá…” he said slowly, taking your hand and moving for the two of you to sit down on the couch. You did. “Patéras, he’s not feeling well. He has been asking me to sit here whilst he makes decisions from home.”

Your hand shot to your face.

“But Arketá my dear, why are you here? And where is your father?”

“I’m not here for my father, I’m here on behalf of Tom Holland, you know, England.” You whispered. “Mr. Holland was hoping to make a deal with Papa.”

“I did hear you moved… didn’t know you changed loyalty.” Demitri said accusingly.

“Demitri! How can you say that? You know I’m only loyal to my name.”

“So this is not a trap?” Demitri asked.

You put a hand on his thigh and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“When have I ever disappointed you?”

-

You walk back out to the restaurant arm in arm with Demitri.

You see the two Brits still sitting where you left them. They looked up at the sound of your heels. Tom looked from you to the tall Demitri and back again to you.

“Boys, this is Demitri” you said smiling at the boys one by one. “Demitri this is Tom Holland and his sidekick Harrison”

“Right hand man, actually” Tom corrected as he stood up to shake hands with Demitri.

“My father will be delighted to hear the business proposal.” Demitri said.

“Thank you Demitri, we’ll be at the beach for a couple of hours if you get some time off” you said and winked

“I always have time for you Arketá” he said in a low voice.

You walked out of the restaurant and the two boys followed you out. You wrapped your arms around them and smiled.

“Boys it’s your lucky day! This just got a whole lot easier!”

“Explain to me what the fuck just happened?” Harrison the sidekick asked.

“Demitri is the 22 year old son of Papa Hibiscus.” You started.

“And he ‘always has time for you’” Harrison mocked.

“Indeed, I’ve had that boy wrapped around my finger for years,” you smiled. “I knew it would come in handy one day, see Papa Hibiscus is sick, so sick he can’t be in the office in person on a day to day basis. Of course he’ll come tonight”

“And how do you know that?” Tom asked.

“Got him under some kind of sex-spell like you have with his son?” Harrison poked.

“No, that’s disgusting! He’s older than daddy!” you brushed off. “But he does consider me family, more so even, than my own family does.”

“Is it because you’re having sex with his son?” Harrison asked in a baby voice.

“Oh no, I only do that because I want to.” Harrison quieted down “I mean did you even look at him? That boy is gorgeous!”

You smiled to yourself at the sight of the boys so quite.

You didn’t have any feelings for Demitri, you knew that for sure. But he was a nice little distraction. Admittedly he was pretty good looking, and he had that boy-ish charm. He was 22 but still acted 16. You grew up thinking that one day you’d marry Demitri, it would reinforce the bond, literally making two families one. It was a good idea for business and you’d grown to accept it. You knew that Demitri wasn’t fit to rule a mob, so you’d be making most decisions and you kinda like that idea. If marriage was what it took to get your hands on some proper control, then that’s what you would do. But you didn’t love him. You never had.

-

You forced the boys to put on something appropriate for the beach and dragged them with you. You dropped a bunch of towels on some deck chairs owned by your hotel. A band was playing soft tunes to the right, and people were dancing, it was kinda nice.

You dropped your cover-up on a blue deck chair to reveal your low cut one piece. You had a necklace on; it was a simple leather string with a piece of maple wood at the end. The pendant rested right between your breasts.

“Let’s dance!” you held your hand out to Tom.

“We can’t just leave the stuff” he said.

“Robin will watch it! It’s a little below your pay grade to guard my purse don’t you think Batman?” you giggled and dragged Tom with you.

You dragged the brunette unto the burning sand and you began to move to the music. It was a soft Greek beat.

“Riddle me this,” Tom started. “Why is everyone calling you Arketá? It’s not your secret middle name is it?”

You shook your head no.

“It’s Greek, it means pretty.” You smiled.

“So everyone just calls you beautiful here? It’s like a universal decision”

“Oh, nonononono” you shook your head quickly. “Pretty, not beautiful. The word for beautiful is Panemorfi and there’s only one person in this country who’s allowed to call me that, Papa Hibiscus.”

“What would happen if someone else called you beautiful?” Tom asked, intrigued by this complicated system.

“Papa would have their head” you said simply.

Tom nodded slowly taking that in.

“But if the woodturner is innocent then why doesn’t he just call you beautiful?

“He’s innocent, not oblivious”

He looked at you as you moved, kicking up the hot sand around you. The piece of wood around your neck was bouncing in time with the music. He took your hand and twirled you around. He then placed a hand on your waist as you placed one on his shoulder.

You squeaked. Tom jumped back afraid he’d crossed a line, but you weren’t even looking at him.

Tom turned to see the figure of Demitri walk down the beach.

You ran to meet him and he lifted you up over his head.

Tom had stopped dancing to return to his best friend who’d been watching from the sidelines.

Tom sat down in the deck chair that was placed next to Harrisons.

You came over hand in hand with Demitri.

You quickly took off your necklace and gave it to Harrison.

“We’re going for a quick dip, be right back.” You giggled.

The two of you walked out into the water.

Tom looked at the broad exposed back that was Demitri. He couldn’t help but think to himself how easy it would be to shoot someone that wide. If he wanted to, he could even carve your entire name into Demitri’s back…

Tom shook his head trying to keep track of his mind; he had no clue where those thoughts came from.

Almost as if Harrison could read his mind, he looked at Tom worriedly.

“Listen mate, I’m not sure you wanna see that.” Harrison said slowly.

“And why is that?” Tom came off a tad bit harsher than he expected.

“Mate, you look like you wanna kill someone, and I’m guessing it ain’t Y/N.”

“Would you mind giving me the reasoning behind that guess?” Tom clenched his jaw for a moment.

“Well, she’s about hand you the biggest deal you’ve ever made… though there might be other-“

“No, Haz, I don’t know what you think, but there is no other reason, she has a free pass for now because of the deal” Tom send Harrison a glare.

“Then tell me you can look at that,” Harrison nodded towards the sea. “And not feel the slightest bit jealous or at least want to kill that Demitri boy”

Tom glanced out at the ocean. He found the broad back of Demitri. You were wrapped around him with your hands in his hair. Your body bobbed up and down in a steady rhythm.

“She can do whatever she wants, she’s adult” Tom growled at his best friend.

Harrison knew. He just did. He also knew it was cruel of him to let Tom see what you were doing. Harrison was just trying to make his best friend realize what seemed to Harrison to be plain as day. It obviously wasn’t working.

-

Demitri had to leave and so you walked back up to the Brits to get to your towel.

“I hope you remembered protection” Tom said in a cold voice whilst keeping his eyes on his phone. “I assume you’re aware that the pill isn’t a hundred percent effective.”

You looked at Harrison the sidekick for some sort of help, but he too had his gaze plastered to a phone screen.

“What do you mean?” you said slowly.

“I mean,” Tom looked up at you, letting his brown eyes meet yours. “I thought he was the job, and I thought you said you wouldn’t sell your body to finish a job”

“He’s not the job, his dad is.” You said feeling hurt. “And I’m not selling my body, I would never-“

“Then what were you doing just then?” Tom gestured to the sea.

Your eyes narrowed. You wanted to growl at him that it was none of his business what you did, and with whom and that he could have just looked away if he didn’t want to see it. But something in his eyes made you change your mind. It almost made you feel… guilty.

“Demitri doesn’t belong in this world.” You said in a soft voice. “He’s just a basic trust found kid; he makes me forget that I’m part of this horrible mess of a life. Like I’m just a girl who found a hot rich guy to spend some time with”

Tom looked into your Y/E/C eyes and he believed you.

“Like the woodturner?” he asked all trace of coldness erased from his voice.

“No, not like the woodturner… Nikos makes me feel like a child, you know innocent” your hands laced together. “Demitri makes me feel rebellious and normal. Like I have power over what happens and when.”

You looked down at the burning sand for a moment; you then let your eyes lock with Tom’s again.

“He’s actually a real asshole to other girls.” You said almost apologetically “he does this horrible thing, where he markes a girl, with a capital D in some way, usually with a sharpie, and that way, the entire town knows that she belongs to him. He literally writes his name on girls like they’re his toys. If someone then touches said girl, they could lose a hand. But he would never do it to me. Only ever to girls he says are worthless tramps.”

You noticed how a tiny muscle on Tom’s jaw line flexed, and you knew he was clenching his jaw tight.

**Author's Note:**

> My family visits Rethimno every summer, so all description is based of off the real city. Othonas is our favorite restaurant and the food are things they actually have, even the reactions to the food (Will be in the next part) are based on things my family members have actually said.  
> However! The whole superstition thing about Santorini is something I've made up('cept the part about people believeing it used to be Atlantis, and the tsunami(seriously think about how far human kind could have been if all that culture hadn't been destroyed?!))
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this part! This whole thing has had waaaay more attention than I anticipated! Thank you so so much for reading! Special thank you to those liking my Tumblr posts about this and those who leave kudos here on AO3 really makes my day so much brighter! <3


End file.
